


Fork

by KeffiStarler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeffiStarler/pseuds/KeffiStarler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Mickey and Ian spending a cold day in bed. Mandy's thoughts on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fork

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on Ao3 and my first MickeyxIan story. This takes place after the end of the last season.  
> Hope you enjoy it. :)

The weather was changing again. The sun was soft in the clouded blue sky, warming the sticky dew that covered the early spring grass. The cold winds had died down but the air was still cool enough to grant hiding under the covers all day when the idea of venturing out of the house seemed far too daunting.

Mickey rolled over, under the blankets, pulling his pillow with him. He shuffled further into the mattress, curling his feet up into his body. His cold limbs suddenly met warm skin, resulting in a sharp cry. A redhead suddenly popped out from under the covers and flipped onto his back, eyes squinting from the sun blaring in through the half closed curtains.

‘Shit, that’s cold!’

‘…Pipe down, Gallagher…’ Mickey grumbled, his eyes still shut and his arm holding his pillow closer.

After rubbing the sleep from his weary eyes Ian groaned as he stretched his arms out, his shoulders clicking. ‘Mornin’.’

‘…it’s half one.’ Mickey said gruffly, glancing up at the wonky clock on the wall above the door. Ian’s bed hair shook as he pushed himself up, hurriedly grabbing out for his clothes. ‘It’s Sunday…you don’t have work today.’

Ian paused and then grinned sloppily. He wouldn’t say it, in fear of being kicked out of bed, but he couldn’t help the warm swell in his stomach at the thought that Mickey had memorised his work schedule. Slipping back under the duvet he grabbed the older boy’s frozen feet, holding them close to his warm chest.

The brunette kicked out, his eyes flashing open. He tried to pull away but Ian, considerably stronger, dragged him fully under the sheets and lay down on top of him.

‘Hi…’

‘…the fuck are you playin’ at, Firecrotch?’

‘You were chilly…I wanted to warm you up.’ Mickey held back a smile and Ian bent his head to place warm, wet kisses along his jaw. Mickey lifted a hand to stop him but gave up, letting the hand fall to the redhead’s hair, where he began tugging gently, smoothing out the frazzled locks. As the kisses moved along to his collar bone, Mickey’s hips began to twitch in expectation. His not-so-morning wood was starting to rise, especially when Ian’s lips found his right nipple, teasing it between his teeth. All blood and thought began to run south as Ian’s tongue ran down a straight line, from sternum to the band of Mickey’s boxers. The younger boy was about to pull back the ‘covers’ when a loud rumble startled them both.

‘….Guess I’m kinda hungry.’ Mickey stated, sitting up. ‘Wanna eat?’

‘Your dick maybe…can’t we finish here first?’ Ian pleaded, fully ready for some action.

After a moment’s hesitation Mickey rolled his eyes and threw himself onto his back. His legs pulled back as Ian rocked forward, grabbing the waistband of those troubling boxers and sweeping them from Mickey’s body. Once fully naked Ian climbed over the top of the older boy and caught Mickey’s lips in a searing kiss.

Two hours later the two young men were still in bed, sitting opposite one another, surrounded by Chinese take-out cartons from the local shop. Ian opened up one of the boxes hungrily, desperate for some nourishment after their earlier morning and lunchtime activities.

‘Get me a fuckin’ fork, Gallagher. I ain’t eatin’ this shit with two sticks.’ Mickey twisted the chopsticks in his fingers and flicked them across the bed. Ian gave a large grin, his lips dragging slightly on one side; his usual smirk. Mickey gave a quick twitch of the lips, fiddling with the edge of the food carton in his hand. ‘You gonna get that fork or not?’ Mickey asked, kicking Ian’s shin with his sheet covered foot.

‘Get it yourself…you’ve got perfectly good legs.’ Ian replied, running a hand over said legs.

‘Fine’, Mickey sighed, his eyebrows raised, ‘just don’t expect me to share any of my sweet and sour.’

‘Oh, I think I’ve had plenty of that for today, thanks.’

‘Fuck you, Gallagher.’ Mickey shoved the redhead harder, forcing him over the edge of the bed. Ian slipped onto his feet, laughing as he made for the bedroom door. Looking over his shoulder he caught Mickey shooting a glance towards his backside, but he quickly looked back down to the food in his hands.

Ian checked the living room down the hall from Mickey’s bedroom, wanting to make sure no one was home before he wandered into the haphazard kitchen. Once he’d stumbled his way over the fallen chairs and piles of dirty laundry on the floor, he reached the cabinets and draws, wondering where the cutlery was kept. To be honest, he would be surprised to find them all in one designated area; more likely they’d be scattered around the house, used, unwashed and collecting mould that grew off pots of half eaten jello.

‘Looking for something?’ a voice smirked behind him. Ian would have shit himself had his subconscious not automatically recognised his best friend’s husky tone. He turned to see Mandy leaning against the kitchen archway that led back into the lounge.

‘Errr…just a fork.’ he replied, a little flustered. He thought that Mandy was back at his house with Lip and while she knew about his…activities with Mickey, it was still an awkward feeling to know that your best friend knew you were screwing their brother. Ian thought about this for a moment, giving Mandy a chance to slip passed him and find a clean fork from the draw by his hip.

‘Here. Just don’t do anything weird with it.’ Ian’s eyes widened and Mandy smirked loudly. Ian began making his way back to the bedroom when the brunette stopped him with a hand on his arm. ‘I know things might be…a little strange between us now…cause, you know, you’ve been screwing my brother for the best part of three years and you never told me…but I’m willing to forgive you for that.’ She laughed through her smile, holding her hand out. He took it in his own, much larger one and she swung their hands between them. ‘I just want you to know that I’m okay with it. I love you both and if that’s what makes you happen, then I have no problem with it. And anyway, I was kinda doing your brother behind your back too, so…call it even?’

Ian barked a laugh and pulled her into a hug. She clung onto his shirt, burying her face in his top. Breathing in she relished in the sent that was wholly Ian Gallagher, – and maybe a little bit of her brother’s aftershave – missing the time they spent together as a ‘couple’. She had never felt as close to anyone as she had Ian and in some ways she resented her brother for providing Ian with the sex that she knew she never could. But she knew that sex wasn’t the only thing between these two boys. She could see a lot more growing there, something she was sure Mickey wasn’t comfortable with yet.

To Mickey, sex had never been a big deal. He fucked when he wanted to fuck and it didn’t matter which bitch he was fucking, as long as he came at the end of it. He wasn’t into foreplay or staying over afterwards. He went it, got the goods and slipped back out. End of story, no numbers exchanged or emotions shared. Where sex was concerned, Mickey was a brick wall. Mandy never heard him discussing any girl he’d been dating or was interested in, as there were none; and know she understood why. Ian Gallagher, her sweet Ian, had opened up a whole new world to her fuckhead of a brother; a world she could never be part of – unless she grew an eight inch cock and her tits receded into her chest – and despite her happiness for her brother and friend, she still couldn’t help the stinging behind her eyes when she saw them together.

As she held on tighter to Ian’s back, a door opened behind them and shuffling feet approached.

‘Oi, Gallagher, you gonna fork me or wh-?’ Mickey stopped short when he noticed Mandy, turning away, cursing under his breath.

‘It’s alright, Fuckhead. I wasn’t tryna’ steal your man or anything.’ Looking up at her once fake boyfriend, Mandy ruffled his hair and gave him a wink. ‘He’s all yours.’

Once Mandy was back in her room Mickey shrugged his shoulders, hands shoved in his tracksuit pockets. Ian waved the fork as he wandered closer while Mickey held the corner of his bottom lip in his teeth, bright eyes darting.

‘All mine, huh?’

‘…fuck you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Please let me know if you did! :)


End file.
